


Comfort Food

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mother Son Bonding, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: With Flynn gone, Eve dreads going home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another short Eve Baird and Ezekiel Jones Drabble because I love their relationship and they both deserve to be happy.

Eve understands why Flynn left. She understands that Charlene is practically family to Flynn and that he would drop everything for her. And in a way, he has. However, understanding why he left doesn't lessen the pain of losing him again. It doesn't lessen how much she misses him. And it certainly doesn't lessen how much she dreads going back to their apartment. She knows that the bed will be cold and that the apartment will feel far too quiet. She knows that at every corner, she'll be reminded of him. That's why she had stayed at the Library so late. It's close to 11 finally decides to leave; she's the last one in the Library. Even Jenkins had retreated to his room in the library hours before.

  
With a sigh, she goes to unlock the door to their apartment, only to find it already unlocked. Her instincts kick in immediately; within seconds, her gun is out and she's creeping quietly into her apartment. After scanning each room and finding no one, she locks her door and makes her way into her kitchen. She's about to open her fridge for a snack when something out of the corner of her eye makes her pause. One of her napkins is taped to her microwave with writing on it.

  
“ _There's cheddar broccoli soup in the microwave and pistachio ice cream in the freezer_.”

  
Eve smiles fondly; she’d know Ezekiel's barely legible handwriting anywhere. She wonders if Ezekiel knew that cheddar broccoli soup and pistachio ice cream are her favorite comfort foods; she doesn't remember ever mentioning it. Shrugging it off, Eve takes the note and places it on her fridge as a reminder that while Flynn may be gone, she still has her Librarians. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
